


Дразнила

by sverhanutaya



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Eavesdropping, M/M, Perversion, Pre-Slash, Sexual Confusion, Teasing, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, child arousal, child crush, guesting, innocent kissing, involuntary eavesdropping, stayng overnight, sworn brothes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Не в силах устоять, Харука подсматривает и ничего не делает. Но Ко оказывается не так уж слеп к происходящему.





	Дразнила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147031) by [Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda). 



Негромкий гомон за дверью стал громче, сменившись шорохами и влажными чмоканьями сливающихся губ и переплетающихся языков. Они были едва слышны через входную дверь и вдобавок приглушались журчанием фильтра в аквариуме с рыбками, но Харука мог закрыть глаза и представить себе всё до мельчайшей детали. То, как закрываются глаза Ко во время поцелуя. Как чуть приминаются его волосы. Как движутся шрамы от движения лицевых мышц.  
  
Харука уже наблюдал, как это происходит. Он знал.  
  
В воображении человек, которого Ко целовал, был безлик. Это точно кто-то незнакомый, с кем Харука не встречался и не собирается. Он заелозил на софе, чуть выше подтягивая одеяло, чтобы прикрыть выпуклость, формирующуюся в штанах. Ко не преминёт подколоть его на этот счёт, если увидит.  
  
Дверь громко распахнулась под аккомпанемент недовольного возгласа безликой женщины — по голосу Харука точно понял, что это женщина.  
  
— Извини, дорогуша. На сегодня закругляемся, — проворковал Ко. — У меня тут гости.  
  
— И они смогут тебе помочь с этим?.. — хныкнула женщина.   
  
Харука вскинул голову как раз вовремя, чтобы разглядеть руку, упавшую вниз и что-то сжавшую, вслед за чем раздался жалобный возглас Ко. Двое на пороге рассмеялись, после чего Ко мягко выпроводил даму за дверь, закрывая за ней и отпуская ещё парочку пошлостей и извинений.  
  
Мальчик мигом уронил голову обратно на диван и зарылся в подушки. Ко уже не в первый раз встречался с любовниками, в то время как Харука оставался у него на ночь. В такие ночи мальчик по сути и не смыкал глаз до утра, однако на уклад жизни хозяина квартиры это явно не влияло.  
  
Ко зевнул и потянулся, ступая по комнате. Сейчас он как обычно отправится в постель, скорее всего после душа. Иногда по ночам Харука слышал, как тот мастурбирует, утробно постанывая и вздыхая у себя в спальне. Харука не вполне понимал, почему Ко давал отбой своим партнёрам — разве что не хотел заниматься с кем-то настоящим сексом, пока у него на софе лежал Харука. В некоторые ночи Ко возвращался явно насытившимся, так что Харука знал: тот не возражал против секса в других местах.  
  
В чём, собственно, разница, мальчик не понимал, хотя ничего не имел против до тех пор, пока это избавляло его от необходимости слушать, как Ко занимается сексом невесть с кем.  
  
Он так старательно выжидал звук закрывающейся двери в спальню, после которого можно будет выбраться из своего гнезда и подойти послушать, что не уловил чужого приближения, до тех пор пока по его волосам не прошлась чья-то рука.  
  
— Ты был нехорошим мальчиком, Харука, — промурлыкал Ко, и Харука воскликнул от неожиданности, вскидывая голову и открывая лицо.  
  
Ко сидел на корточках у дивана, с чуть поалевшими от поцелуев губами и глянцем в глазах.  
  
Взгляд Харуки скакнул в сторону, лишь на долю секунды метнувшись вниз дабы убедиться, что ширинка на джинсах Ко топорщится от возбуждения. Мальчик поёрзал, убеждаясь, что полностью укрыт одеялом, и для надёжности заслонил рукой свой пах.  
  
— Т-ты о чём, Ко-нии... — невинно пролепетал он. Мог ли Ко проведать о его семье? О реальной причине, по которой он сблизился с сином и рэем? Под знающим взглядом Ко сердце гулко бухало в груди, щёки наливались краской.  
  
 _Нет, нет, он просто не мог узнать. Всё не могло закончиться так скоро, не могло..._  
  
— Я видел, как ты подсматриваешь. Думаешь, не чувствую, как ты стоишь у меня под дверью и слушаешь? Я специально для тебя прошлой ночью дрочил особенно громко: хотел посмотреть, как поступишь, — неторопливо произнёс Ко, ведя пальцами по ушку мальчика и вниз, по боковой стороне его горла. Харука задрожал и ушёл от прикосновения, широко раскрывая глаза.  
  
— Ты... ты знал? — облегчение напополам с ужасом. Ко ничего не знал о его семье, о его истинных целях. Однако Харука был пойман на горячем, когда подслушивал за старшим.  
  
Ко рассмеялся, убирая руку и облокачиваясь на собственное колено.  
— Знал.  
  
Харука ущипнул его в плечо и по-новой зарылся в одеяла, слыша отзвуки смеха в ушах. Ну конечно же, Ко воспринимал его всего лишь как милого маленького братика, которого можно подразнить, можно...  
  
Рука Ко прошлась вниз по его позвоночнику.  
— Маленький дразнила, — промурлыкал он. — Ночь за ночью за мной подслушиваешь, а взамен ничего не делаешь.  
  
— И это я здесь дразнила? — Харука отбросил одеяла, с негодованием поворачиваясь и явно позабыв о своей эрекции, отчётливо выступающей под фланелевой пижамой. — Это ты каждую ночь возвращаешься, пропахший сексом, и дрочишь там, где я не могу не услышать. А я ровным счётом ничего не делаю.  
  
— Вот именно, — с широкой ухмылкой сказал Ко и скосил взгляд в сторону, на что Харука с возгласом подтянул коленки к груди, пряча свою выпуклость. Губы Ко растянулись ещё шире. — Ты никогда ничего не делаешь. А почему нет?  
  
— И-извращенец, — с досадой отозвался Харука, всё ещё красный, как мак. — Само собой, не делаю. Мне  _одиннадцать_.  
  
Ко протянул к нему руки, кладя ладони мальчику на щёки. Харука ощущал холод его пальцев на своей пылающей коже и сбился с дыхания, когда Ко прошёлся большим пальцем по его губам.  
  
— Разумеется, — негромко проворковал Ко. — Ты такой юный и чистый. Можно ли упрекнуть меня в том, что я сдерживаюсь, не позволяя себе развратить тебя? Но конечно, одиннадцать скоро превратятся в двенадцать, потом в тринадцать и так далее, и мы посмотрим, что тогда изменится, мм?  
  
Харука затрепетал под его прикосновением. Такое чувство, словно Ко искушал его, подначивал самому броситься в наступление.  
  
— Обязательно ждать так долго? — услышал мальчик собственные слова.  
  
Ко ласково рассмеялся и поцеловал его в лоб, задержав на нём свои мягкие и тёплые губы.  
  
— Подумай, какое это будет блаженство после долгого предвкушения, — прошептал Ко. Затем поднялся, удалился в спальню и закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
Нет, не совсем закрыл. Харука видел тончайшую полоску зажегшегося света в щели. Дверь осталась приоткрыта буквально на волос.  
  
— О боже... — глухо простонал Харука, падая обратно на софу и ныряя рукой вниз, чтобы сжать себя сквозь пижамные штаны. Через неплотно затворённую дверь до ушей доносились мягкие стоны и вздохи.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя! — выкрикнул мальчик, пробираясь рукой под резинку штанов под распаляющий густой смех из спальни.


End file.
